TOD und Langeweile
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Eine kurze Erklärung wie Ostern auf die Scheibenwelt gekommen sein könnte...


_Disclaimer: _Mir gehört keine der hier genannten Personen oder Orte...

Vielen Dank an meine Beta Narwain! Ähm, die Story hier ist etwas älter, nur hab ich ganz vergessen sie hier online zu stellen... Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

TOD und Langeweile

Tod saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ins Nichts. Nun, nicht wirklich ins Nichts, sondern eher in die Unendlichkeit, da sein Arbeitszimmer sich ins Unendliche ausdehnte. Und hätte in seiner Domäne die Zeit existiert, wären wohl einige Stunden vergangen, ohne dass er etwas getan hätte. Schließlich wurde er von Albert, der ihm den Tee brachte, in seinem Starren unterbrochen.

Als er in Alberts Richtung sah, fragte Tod sich zum wiederholten Male, wieso der ehemalige Erzkanzler der Unsichtbaren Universität immer denselben Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch nahm, trotz der gewaltigen Größe des Raums.

„ALBERT, WAS IST LANGEWEILE?", fragte Tod als Albert das Tablett mit dem Tee auf den Tisch stellte.

„Nun, Herr, ich denke am Besten kann man es beschreiben, indem man sich vorstellt, absolut nichts zu tun. Dann ist es langweilig."

„ABER MAN TUT DOCH IMMER IRGENDETWAS. WENN JEMAND SAGT, DASS ES IHM LANGWEILIG IST UND DIESE PERSON ATMET UND DENKT UND SPRICHT, DANN KANN MAN ALSO NICHT VON LANGEWEILE REDEN?"

Albert überlegte kurz, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Ich denke, dass ist dieser Person nicht wirklich klar, Herr."

„ES MUSS IHNEN DOCH BEWUSST SEIN!", entgegnete Tod, „ICH FINDE ES NICHT LOGISCH, DASS MAN SOETWAS NICHT BEMERKT."

„Die Menschen sind eben nicht logisch. Wenn sie dies wären, hätten alle schon längst aufgegeben zu erwarten, dass TmsidR Schnappers Würstchen irgendwann schmecken werden."

Albert sah zu Tod, der nachdenklich mit einem Löffel den Tee umrührte. Er hatte zwar keinen Zucker im Tee, doch er hatte einmal gehört, dass man den Tee immer umrühren soll.

„HMMM, BRINGT MICH DIE LANGEWEILE IRGENDWO HIN?"

„Was meint ihr damit, Herr?"

„NUN, DIE LEUTE SAGEN LANGEWEILE BRINGT DEN TOD, DOCH ICH WURDE VON DER LANGEWEILE BIS JETZT NOCH NIRGENDWO HINGEBRACHT. IST SIE SO BESCHÄFTIGT DAMIT, ALLE MENSCHEN ZU BESUCHEN."

„Ich glaube, das habt Ihr falsch verstanden."

Jedoch ignorierte Tod Alberts Einwurf und starrte wieder gedankenverloren ins Nichts, bevor er weiter sprach.

„ICH SOLLTE VIELLEICHT DIE AUFMERKSAMKEIT DER LANGEWEILE AUF MICH ZIEHEN, DANN KANN SIE MICH AUCH DORTHIN BRINGEN, WO ICH HIN SOLL."

„Aber Herr, das ist doch vollkommen unsinnig!"

„ICH MUSS NUR EINFACH ALLE MENSCHEN BESCHÄFTIGEN, DANN BRAUCHT DIE LANGEWEILE NICHT MEHR SO VIEL ZU TUN UND KANN MICH BESUCHEN KOMMEN."

Der ehemalige Erzkanzler schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, denn wenn Tod etwas machen wollte, konnte er sehr stur sein und ließ es sich von niemandem ausreden.

„Und wisst Ihr schon wie Ihr das machen wollt, Herr?"

„JA, ICH ERINNERE MICH DARAN, ES GETAN ZU HABEN. HOLST DU BITTE RATTENTOD UND SUSANNE HER, ICH KÖNNTE SIE FÜR MEINEN PLAN GUT GEBRAUCHEN."

Albert nickte nur, machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche und ließ ein grinsendes Skelett zurück am Schreibtisch.

* * *

Einige Tage später waren Susanne und Rattentod bei Tod eingetroffen und dieser erklärte ihnen, was sie zu tun hatten. Susanne hielt die Idee zwar für Schwachsinn, stimmte jedoch zu, zu helfen, da ihr Großvater behauptete, er könne sich an ihre Hilfe erinnern. Außerdem hatte sie momentan sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun.

Nachdem sie mit all ihren Vorbereitungen fertig waren, machten sich die drei zusammen mit einigen gefüllten Säcken auf den Weg zur Scheibenwelt. Dort begannen sie mit Tods Plan, Langeweile zu ihm zu locken und verteilten den Inhalt ihrer Säcke in der gesamten Scheibenwelt.

Als die Bewohner der Scheibenwelt am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, fanden sie überall Eier. Das an sich wäre ja noch nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen, aber diese Eier waren mit schwarzer Farbe bemalt und waren mit kleinen Sanduhren und Sicheln verziert. Außerdem waren die Eier nicht roh sondern gekocht. Zusätzlich zu den Eiern waren auch noch kleine unförmige Gestalten mit Sicheln in einer Hand aus Schokolade verteilt.

Viele bemerkten die Eier auch etwas spät, wie beispielsweise Hauptmann Mumm, der ein Ei in seinem Stiefel hatte und es zertrat, als er ihn anziehen wollte. Einige Assasinenschüler vermuteten zuerst neuartige Waffen, mit denen sie getestet werden sollten. Die Zauberer der Unsichtbaren Universität jedoch, die herausgefunden hatten, dass weder die Eier noch die Schokolade giftig war, begannen alle in ihrer Umgebung zu suchen und dann zu essen. Dazu standen sie sogar besonders früh, also etwa um 10 Uhr morgens, auf. TmsidR Schnapper hatte sofort Geschäfte gewittert und begann damit, die Eier und die Schokolade, die überall herumlag, aufzusammeln und dann zu verkaufen. Und Nanny Ogg ließ ihre Schwiegertöchter für sie alles aufsammeln, was sie finden konnten, um etwas zu Essen für ihr nächstes Treffen mit Esme Wetterwachs zu haben.

Die Frage, wer jedoch dahinter steckte, konnte niemand beantworten. Als jedoch einige Kinder behaupteten, dass die Schokoladenfiguren wie Hasen aussähen, vermutete man, eine Gruppe von eierlegenden Hasen wäre vorbeigekommen. Diese Theorie wurde auch von einigen Zauberern unterstützt. So wurde auf der Scheibenwelt Ostern erfunden.

* * *

Einige Zeit später saß Tod wieder an seinem Schreibtisch als Albert ihm seinen Tee brachte.

„ALBERT, LANGEWEILE IST IMMER NOCH NICHT HIER."

„Ich denke, Ihr müsst euch einfach noch ein wenig gedulden, Herr."

„VERMUTLICH HAST DU RECHT... SEHE ICH EIGENTLICH AUS WIE EIN HASE?"

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Wie fandet ihr es? Hinterlasst mir doch einfach ein Kommi und sagt es mir:)


End file.
